


My Taste In Music Is Your Face

by MukeFangirl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MukeFangirl/pseuds/MukeFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael loves Luke, but his biggest fear is rejection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Taste In Music Is Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write a Muke fic/imagine for a long time now and I apologise if it's shit because this is my first time writing. 
> 
> Title is from Tear In My Heart by Twenty One Pilots X

Luke was sprawled across the hotel bed, unaware of the fact that his best friend was watching him. You couldn't deny the fact that Michael's eyes only held fondness and love when he watched Luke. Michael thought he looked beautiful no mater what it was he was doing. And even though the younger boy was only wearing black sweatpants and a plain white tee, Michael thought he looked adorable with his hair flopping onto his forehead slightly. But he was always careful not to look for too long. You see, nobody knew of Michael's love for the boy, or at least that's what he thought. Calum and Ashton weren't dumb, and neither were the fans. They could see nothing but tenderness when he watched the blonde boy. But he just couldn't help himself. He'd always had a soft spot for Luke, platonic or not. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't regret those years in which he hated him.

"Earth to Michael?"

A familiar pair of sparkling blue eyes were staring at Michael, separating the loved up boy from his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"You were daydreaming and I wanna cuddle"

Michael perked up at the word cuddle, biting back a smile. He held his arms out and watched as Luke crawled next to him, long legs resting on Michael's lap. He'd never wanted to kiss the younger boy so badly. He looked so happy and at peace. And Michael was glad he was Luke's 'cuddle buddy', because sometimes he couldn't bear to watch Luke act the same with the other boys.

~

Michael was not happy. After a short break off in LA, the four boys were back on the road. They were currently in sound check, and Michael was trying not to glare at the tall girl in the front row. She was probably the same age as Luke, with shiny blonde hair falling down onto her lower back. She was young, pretty and had had her eyes on Luke the whole goddamn time they'd been playing. So when it was time to sit down and answer questions, Michael was sure to give her a quick warning look before sitting as close to 'his boy' as possible. Ashton was the first to notice something was wrong with Michael. He had been so quiet since they got off stage, and it wasn't like him at all. So, he waited until Calum and Luke had left for training before joining him in the dressing room.

"You ok bud?"

"M'fine"

"It's Luke isn't it?"

Michael scoffed, refusing to look up from his phone. "Why'd you think that?"

"You couldn't keep your eyes off of him. Or that girl in the front row. And I don't think you were looking at her because you thought she was cute"

Michael blushed but Ashton continued. "Listen, I'm no expert, but I see you watching him. When we're on stage, in the dressing room, watching TV, hell you don't take your eyes off the boy. And you look at him like he's the most precious thing in the world-"

"He is" Michael whispered.

~

Luke wanted to cuddle again. And of course Michael was there to give the boy what he wanted. They were lying on Michaels' hotel bed, legs tangled together. Mean girls was playing on the TV, but Michaels attention was on the sleeping boy in his arms. Because the band were so busy, they often felt exhausted for most of the day. And Michael hated seeing his little Lukey so tired. Ecspecially when he looked so precious sleeping. And that's why Michael couldn't help but press a quick kiss to the boy's temple, not expecting the younger boy to actually be awake.

"D-Did you kiss me?"

Michal shook his head, trying his hardest to speak properly.

"N-no, I-I didn't kiss you"

"But I felt you kiss me..."

Michael left the room so quickly, he didn't see the light blush on Luke's cheeks and the certain sparkle in his hopeful eyes.

~

He couldn't do it, couldn't bring himself to talk to the confused boy. He hadn't spoken to Luke since last night, deciding to sleep in Calum and Ashton's room instead. It wasn't like he'd kissed him on the lips or confessed his undying love to him. It was just a little kiss, and the band never had really understood the concept of boundaries.

But Michael didn't mean it as a joke. He never had.

He spent everyday minute of everyday with Luke, but it wasn't enough.

He didn't want cuddles which ended when they went to sleep in their separate beds.

He wanted to hold the blonde haired boy through the night, and kiss him softly when they woke up. He wanted to leave kisses all over his pale skin, mark him up so everyone knew he belonged to him, and him only.

Wanted to hold his hand when they went on cute dates, and have him snuggled up on his lap when he played video games.

He wanted it all. But he couldn't have it. And why couldn't he have it? Because he was scared, scared of what Luke would think...

~

"You can't just ignore him Mikey, you hurt him"

Michael chuckled, continuing to annoy Calum by playing phone games.

"Oh so I hurt _him_?"

"Yes you hurt him. He hates when you run off, especially when he's done nothing wrong. He loves you Michael, you just refuse to see it"

"He doesn't _love_ me, he _likes_ me, as a friend"

Well maybe if you just _talked_ to him, then you'd see he thinks different"

"Luke..."

Calum got up from the bed and smirked at the nervous pair.

"I'll leave you two alone"

The minute he was gone, Luke was walking over to Michael, a small smile on his face.

"You really don't see it do you? To be fair I didn't see it at first either, The way you look at me, like I'm worth more than anything on else on this earth"

He giggled cutely, nose scrunching up as Michael admired him.

"How happy you get when I choose to cuddle you, and how jealous you get when I don't. I still remember your face when I sat on Ashton's lap in that interview, see the looks you give to Calum when he gets too close to me on stage, it's sweet really"

He crawled onto the bed and placed himself on Michaels lap, arms wrapping around the surprisingly quiet boy.

"I've wanted you for _so long_ Mikey, but I was so scared. We both were. But now I can have you. I love you Mikey"

"I love you too Lukey"

 

 


End file.
